This invention relates to a coin vault assembly, particularly an assembly used with a coin operated device whereby a coin box is secured against theft.
Security considerations are always present with various coin operated devices. Particular attention is directed to the coin receiving location, be it a chamber or a removable box. The security considerations are understandably far greater with mechanisms that are not located within buildings, that is, vending mechanisms located outside such buildings to which thieves have ready and easy access.
The art has disclosed various approaches to securing coin locations of vending machines, and representative approaches for machines within building structures may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,174 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,753. A common outdoor coin operated mechanism is a parking meter, and coin boxes have been secured within housing parts which are opened by lock and key, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,805. The problem with such approaches is that the lock and key assembly is exposed to exterior tampering or forcing actions. In many such approaches, the coin location is behind an openable door or panel secured by a lock mechanism. The thief is provided with an easy area of access for forcing the openable door or panel or for picking the lock.